1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and methods, and programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and a program for easily providing animations that look “real”.
2. Description of the Related Art
A real-looking computer graphics (CG) image of an object of interest, such as a human face, is generated on the basis of a faithful three-dimensional model of the face, that is, the three-dimensional shape and texture of the face. One method for producing a faithful three-dimensional model of a human face is to scan the actual face using a three-dimensional scanner. Another method is to make a mold of the actual face to produce a model and to input data of the model using a three-dimensional pointer.
These methods allow high-precision real-looking three-dimensional models to be made, and have been widely used in the production of movies including high-definition CG pictures or games that give a strong feeling of reality. However, three-dimensional scanners are expensive, and it takes considerable time to scan an entire face using a three-dimensional scanner. Three-dimensional pointers are also expensive, and are more costly (in terms of time and labor) because the operation of inputting data using a three-dimensional pointer is generally performed manually.
There have also been demands for more real-looking animations, such as more real representation of the movement of human hair. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-357415 proposes a technique in which hairs are rendered one by one and hairstyles can be changed in accordance with a plurality of head shapes to provide more real representation of the hair.